


Fix You

by huxlotrashbaby



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo is a single Mom, M/M, Mpreg, Past Mpreg, but it's in the past, implied past Poe/Kylo, mentions of crime and prostitution, only initially tho, sorry this is sad but i promise it will be happy and fluffy, sunshine and rainbows is the endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxlotrashbaby/pseuds/huxlotrashbaby
Summary: Three years after tragedy, a second chance presents in the most unlikely of settings. Whether fate or karma, all is fair. And life goes on.





	1. Chapter 1

Three years. Today marked three years since the father of his child up and walked out the door without leaving a trace. So desperately he searched for that man, called his phone, begging and pleading to return home, to no avail. He thought for sure he was dead. That is, until some friend of a friend of a distant relative spotted him a few counties over, confirming Kylo's worst nightmare.

He was very much alive, and he had been abandoned. Left to raise his little girl on his own, without a penny to his name. Giving up and letting go wasn't easy, but there was no reason to dwell on the past. Just let it die. What happened happened, he couldn't change it, and now he had to focus on being the best mother he could, even without another parent in the picture.

Little Eva, a few weeks shy of 6, was the center of his world, with her mop of brown curls and bright green eyes. Curious and bubbly, yet possessed an intelligence greater than that of most adults. He was only glad she was too young to really remember what happened. At least he hoped. A little part of him, deep inside, told him she knew. Her father wasn't around, and he wasn't working overseas or serving the country. She just didn't have a Daddy.

* * *

 

The anniversary of their abandonment wasn't made any easier by the fact that it fell on Eva's first day of kindergarten. Kylo was terrified to let go of his little angel, as eager as she seemed to run out that door. He didn't want her getting hurt, not by the other kids, not by the vast outside world.

"Come on, Mama!" Eva cried gleefully, zipping up her jacket all by herself as Kylo finished packing her sparkly purple knapsack. PB&J, carrots, a little water bottle. School forms that he'd spent all last night filling out. Crayons and markers, mittens just in case, even her favorite plush puppy was coming to school with her today.

"I know, princess Eva." He cooed, crouching down to help her put her backpack on before tying her shoelaces. It was just so unbelievable that the day was finally here. They'd made it this far, just the two of them. "Look out, world." He smiled as he opened the camera on his phone, trying to feign some of that same eagerness for his little girl's sake. It was there, he was only... scared. "Here she comes, and she's unstoppable."

Kneeling before the front door, Kylo snapped several pictures of his precious angel in her new outfit for her very first day of school. It was important for him to document these special moments. He wasn't sure if this was something only he did, but he kept a little book of firsts, with pictures and artifacts, from her first steps to the first tooth she lost, just last weekend. It was something he and his ex shared that he continued after the betrayal, and that was only more reason to cherish the tradition.

"And one together." He shuffled closer beside her and held his worn out Samsung in front of them, taking a perfectly angled selfie as he smooched her rosy cheek, eliciting a giggle. It was music to his ears. "Now, are we ready?"

"Ready!" She replied, lifting her arms. Kylo easily scooped his daughter up and hugged her tight as they stepped outside into the chilly autumn day. He tried his best not to let Eva realize she was any different from any other kid, though it was hard not to when they were dirt poor. He was pinching pennies and saving up to buy a car before the winter came, luckily it was nice out and the walk to school was rather brief.

Once they'd left their neighborhood and embarked on the longer part of their commute, down a nicer main street lined with towering oak trees, the two were joined by many other people just starting their days. Some in cars, some strolling down the sidewalk. While Kylo avoided even the slightest bit of interaction, Eva waved at everyone she saw. The two couldn't be more different, though as long as she was safe, he saw no problem with it. "You're going to make so many new friends at school." He mused, carding a hand through her hair, mostly to comfort himself. Most 6 year olds didn't get carried around everywhere, and feeling self conscious around other parents, he decided to set Eva down on her feet. But he was so tall he could barely reach her little hand to walk alongside her.

Clutching her mother's hand as she'd been taught to do whenever they were outside, the girl tugged him along. "Really?" She chirped. Friends were a foreign concept. They didn't really live near a lot of other kids.

Kylo nodded. He didn't want his daughter to have the same childhood he did. She didn't seem like the loner type anyway. What was he thinking? So worried about these things on her very first day. She was too young to be concerned about her social life. Give it time, he told himself. "Yes, because you're nice, and you're smart, and you like to help other people." He answered. "Everyone is going to want to be your friend, I know it."

If Mama said it, it must be true. Eva could hardly wait.

* * *

 

When the reached the school, Kylo had to hold back tears. It wasn't that he'd never been away from his baby, he had to work to support her and his own little network of friends and neighbors took turns watching her. It was that she would be in the hands of strangers, people who knew nothing about her, and he couldn't control any of it. What if someone asked about her family? This wasn't the tiniest of towns, but it was no big city, and word might get out fast about the young single Mom, casting judgement on him.

"Do we go inside?" She questioned, practically jumping up and down. Kylo had carefully read all the papers sent to him over the summer, but he'd skipped out of the kindergarten orientation for no reason other than he had to work and was terrified of socialization. Not wanting Eva to think for a moment that he didn't have an answer, he decided to follow some other parents and kids into the front door of the building. Instantly, he was taken aback. This school was nothing like the elementary he attended years ago, everything was shiny and new, well lit. "Look, let's follow the signs. Can you read that?" He pointed towards a series of signs, leading the way for new kindergartners and parents.

Eva attempted, squinting her eyes. That was a long word. "Kid... Kid's garden?"

"That's very close, it says kindergarten. Good job, princess." Kylo praised, causing the girl to smile brightly as he let her skip down the hallway by herself, a few paces ahead of him. Another first.

Keeping a close eye on his daughter, the raven haired young man of 26 pulled a folded up paper from the pocket of his jacket, welcoming his little one to First Elementary. He skimmed the directions to the school until he saw the list of names at the bottom. Eva R., along with 12 other kids, were going to be in Mr. Hux's class. In his usual manner of self preservation, he'd not put a phone number or email on the class list. Already he was the odd parent out. He mostly saw couples dropping off their bright eyed little ones, five years or so older than himself, at least. He tried not to let it bother him.

"Wait up sweetie, I think this is us." Kylo stopped her once he saw a short line forming at one of the four classroom doors, a placard indicating it was Mr. Hux's class. Eva was nothing short of giddy to meet her new teacher and schoolmates, and for once, they were not late nor early, and her mother didn't feel awkward. That would soon change.

Taking a quick glance into the room, Kylo's brown eyes fell upon who he rightly assumed would be his daughter's kindergarten teacher, and he peered in closer. The man was breathtaking, with brilliant ginger hair and a charming smile. While he watched his fellow parents greeting Mr. Hux, his heart pounded in his chest. Then he heard that voice. Dear God, that voice, with an accent somewhere between English and Irish. The lonely single mother could have fainted.

"What's the matter, Mama?" Eva suddenly piped up when she noticed how strange her mother was acting. Biting his lip, Kylo shook his head, hoping to God no one had heard that. "I'm fine, honey." He replied, hardly noticing that they were next in line to shake hands with that that stunning redhead.

"Hello darling, lovely to meet you. Now who might you be?" Mr. Hux beamed as Eva ran up to him. Most children were practically clinging to their parent's leg, though the tall, androgynous young man behind her seemed to be the one clinging.

"I'm Eva, I'm five but I'm almost six! This is my Mama."

Kylo hadn't been touched by a man in far too long, apparently, because when the schoolteacher reached out to shake his hand, his normally solemn face lit up. What a doll, Hux thought. Wavy black hair, full lips, pale skin dotted with unique little marks that added to his unique beauty.

"Hi, I'm Armitage Hux. I don't believe we've met."

Wait, had any of these other parents had the pleasure of meeting this guy before? Is that what he was saying? If he'd known Eva's teacher was so handsome, he would have made it to that orientation. And he would have provided a phone number for the roster.

Likewise, Hux was rather disappointed he hadn't encountered this mysterious young mother sooner. He couldn't help but notice he wasn't accompanied by Eva's father. Parents didn't typically miss out on their child's first day of kindergarten.

Nearly speechless, though not quite, Kylo shook his head.

"No, I don't believe we have. I'm Kylo, Kylo Ren. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hux." He didn't want to waste any time, as far as he knew he was only supposed to pop in, give Eva a hug and kiss for good luck, and go about his day. With a final wave and a mouthed 'Mama loves you', he let his little girl go.

Although he had a class of children waiting to officially begin their education, Hux took his time with this one in particular, and her mother.

"The pleasure is all mine, Kylo." He replied with a subtle wink, taking a chance and hoping that the gesture wouldn't come off the wrong way. "Your Eva's a bright one, I can tell. She's going to thrive here." She had already joined the little group congregating on the carpet. Finally letting go of Kylo's large, yet soft, delicate hand, the redheaded man glanced at his clipboard. "Will I be seeing you again today, or will Eva's father be picking her up at three?"

This was the first time in a while that Kylo had been flirted with, and by such a handsome man, educated and polite. He, too, could only pray that he was perceiving things correctly.

"No, I'll be here, Mr. Hux. Looking forward to it."

"As am I."


	2. Chapter 2

And just as promised, at 3 o'clock sharp, Kylo returned to the school. He was more excited than he'd ever been before to hear all about Eva's very first day, and chat with that teacher of hers.

Though he may be a 26 year old single mother with no formal education, Kylo possessed an unmatched talent for writing, and took the jobs he could get. Editing magazines, typing up little blurbs for art galleries. If he had a way with words, why not get paid for it? He wasn't exactly bringing in the big bucks, but it put food on the table for now. Recently, he'd been being scouted, if one could call it that, by a potential employer, a more alternative career path. It was completely out of question, Kylo refused him repeatedly, yet the harassment remained relentless. He could never sell his body for money.

After a short but successful day at one of his jobs - sometimes Kylo freelanced, sometimes he was given an office depending how much a particular employer valued his work - he embarked on the walk. It was a little longer than it was from home, and it gave him time to think, to ponder on things. There was no doubt that he was absolutely taken with his daughter's teacher and let his mind wander, imagining what that handsome ginger was like outside of the classroom.

The moment he reached the pick up area, Eva came running towards her mother, hugging her legs. "Mama!" The girl squealed, Kylo leaning over to scoop her up.

"Hey baby girl, did you have fun today?"

Out of breath, she nodded, chocolate brown curls bouncing. A lot of what she'd been taught today she already knew, she was mostly excited about making new friends and playing on the playground. Out of nowhere, a particular teacher appeared, waiting almost shyly to approach the pair.

Hux was taken with his pupil's intelligence beyond her years and felt a need to congratulate, even praise, her parent. He'd even forsee the possibility of her skipping a grade. In the future, of course, lest he not see any more of her and Kylo.

"We learned how to count to ten but I already knew so Mr. Hux told me how to count to, um, twenty!"

Kylo beamed. Seems like she was a teacher's pet already. "Good job, princess. Mama is so proud." He glanced around to see Hux looking at him with a smile of some intent. Perhaps he didn't want to interrupt. So he took the task upon himself, turning his attention to the redhead.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hux." He greeted sweetly, absentmindedly tousling Eva's hair. "Thank you so much for teaching my princess today."

"Hello, Kylo. Yes, Eva's brilliant. I think I learned some things from her myself." Hux replied with that stunning grin he'd showed off earlier, though his tone soon became just a tinge more serious.

"She's incredibly skilled in reading, did you know that? She read a book to the rest of the class, all by herself?"

Kylo wouldn't gloat, though he was a pretty proud Mama. Nodding, he smirked at the other man. "Well I should hope so, her Mama is a writer."

Of course. Kylo did seem like an artist, he had that mysterious air about him. "Is that so?" Hux nervously fidgeted with his ever present clipboard, clearing his throat. No matter how hard he tried to maintain his poised demeanor, such beauty got to him. How on earth was he supposed to find out if Kylo was single without insulting him? The flirting may have seemed obvious, but he didn't want to assume anything.

"I'd love to read some of your work, Kylo." The teacher added.

Standing with a now worn out Eva napping against his shoulder, Kylo blushed. That was honestly the most romantic thing he'd heard in a long while. "If you ever read the lifestyle and culture section in the local newspaper, you probably already have. Or obscure art magazines." He joked. The latter didn't seem like Hux's forté.

"The paper, yes, I do." He chuckled. It was now far past three and they were left alone, completely absorbed in each other. "Now, do you write poetry at all?" He was simply curious.

Kylo nodded. He really did it all, from cookbooks to op-eds to dialogue in documentaries. He'd just never been able to find something consistent and stable. "Yes, but unfortunately I haven't gotten paid for that." If only you could make a living fulfilling your passion.

Hux was now more impressed than he was minutes ago, seeing as he misunderstood. "Oh, so you're a professional writer? Lovely!" Yes, Kylo was a writer on the side, for a leisure career, and his husband or boyfriend was a... Doctor? Lawyer? Engineer?

"Yes I am, gotta pay the bills somehow. It's just me and my girl, us against the world." He usually was ashamed to admit he was single, but Hux made him feel so safe. He knew he wasn't going to be judged. Anything but.

"I see, I see." His cheeks flushed, Hux scribbled something down on a scrap of paper. What a relief. "Well, my dear, I do hope it's not too forward, but..." He handed his phone number, folded up, to the tall brunette, who reached out and took it without reading. He was almost certain what it was. "If you'd ever like to chat, or if you ever need anything, just let me know. Any time, I mean, outside of school hours, of course. Ah, I've got my foot in my mouth, haven't I?" It wasn't every day he had the pleasure of meeting a beautiful, young single mother, who was a writer and a poet, of all things.

"I'm sorry. I suppose I should let you go, she's had quite the day and I'm sure you have too, hell, so have I." He rambled.

Finding his apprehension rather adorable, Kylo shook his head. He was nothing short of delighted, and certainly flattered. "Oh, Mr. Hux. Thank you so much. I will. And you don't have to apologize." He cooed. Really he could listen to him speak all day in that Irish brogue with a hint of English charm, but the autumn sun was close to setting. "Goodbye, Mr. Hux. Maybe I'll drop you a line later." He purred softly with a wink as he turned away.

* * *

 

For the rest of the evening, the schoolteacher stared at his phone, awaiting a message from Kylo. And he was not disappointed.

After cooking up a quick, though nonetheless delicious dinner for himself and Eva and reading her a story, the young mother settled down to spend some time with himself. To relax, indulge in a good book or conversation, or both.

As he snuggled up on the sofa, cell phone in hand, Kylo reached into his pocket and typed in the ten digits Hux had given him.

'Hello. It's Kylo, Eva's mother.' So easy to communicate nowadays.

Almost instantly, as if he'd been standing by, Hux opened the text. Kylo was somewhat amused by his timing, but he couldn't say he was surprised. The ginger's attraction was painfully obvious.

'Good evening, darling. So great to hear from you. I trust you're doing well.'

'Indeed I am, same to you, darling.' He replied, giggling silently to himself. Man, did it feel great to have someone obsessed with you. Someone as sweet, handsome and educated as Hux, that is.

'I must apologize if I came off wrong in any way, Kylo. I don't mean to overstep my boundaries, but I just find you stunning.'

The way the man spoke, his articulation, it was enough to melt Kylo's heart. Just as he was about to reply, to reassure Hux that the feeling as absolutely mutual, a notification popped up on the screen. From an unwelcome source.

'2 grand to show me a good time. come on baby. know u wanna work that ass for me.' Of course. He was being solicited again, somehow blocking one number wasn't enough.

'Fuck off. Not interested. I'm not a whore.'

A pause, and his phone buzzed again. He was this close to calling the cops on this dude, ratting him out, if only snitches didn't get stitches. Only when he looked at it did his heart pound in his chest.

'Excuse me?' Hux had never been more insulted. When had be ever implied such a thing? He only wanted to get to know Kylo!

Oh shit. Wrong convo. Very wrong.

'Omg! Mr. Hux, I am so, so sorry. That wasn't meant for you, honest!'

The man on the other end was concerned, and would have to give Kylo the benefit of the doubt.

'Okay…Who was that meant for, then?'

With a heavy sigh, Kylo tapped the little phone icon, praying to whatever higher power that Hux would pick up.

"You know how you said to let you know if I needed anything?" He began, slight panic in his voice.

The line was silent for a moment, before Hux took a leap of faith. Something told him all was not right.

"Yes. Anything."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, it's me, the author. im not dead, just very busy with real life, which is gross and i didn't sign up for. apologies for the hiatus, i'll be working on getting everything updated! meanwhile, please enjoy this. teacher hux and mommy kylo are slowly but surely progressing in getting familiar with one another <3

Kylo hesitated initially as to whether telling someone he'd just met something so intense and so disturbing was appropriate. He didn't feel as if he or Eva were in imminent danger, the pimp or whoever he was didn't know where he lived and he hadn't really been threatened, only begged. But the pestering was in itself harassment enough.

"I just have someone who's bothering me and he won't back off." The single mother explained. That was a good way to put it, right?

Hux wasn't convinced, the last part of Kylo's statement, defending that he 'wasn't a whore' resonated with him. It has to be against a specific accusation.

"Again, forgive me if it isn't my place, but that's worrying, dear." The redheaded man replied, his eyebrows furrowed.

Biting his lip, Kylo pondered whether to accept help or insist that, while it was annoying, he could defend himself. For three years, he'd had to be strong because no one else was there to protect him, because it was his only choice. But here, clear as day, was his knight in shining armour.

"It's irritating, yeah. And I don't know what to do, I mean, I've blocked numbers, I've looked into restraining orders but apparently I'd need more 'proof', it's a headache."

"It sounds like you should contact authorities, Kylo." That was the logical advice Hux could give, without mentioning his own urge to personally protect the beautiful boy.

If Hux weren't only trying to help, Kylo would have scoffed. He had considered calling the police if it got any worse, but what were they going to do about it?

"I really don't think they'd care too much, it's just not at that…that magnitude, where it's a safety concern."

To someone like Kylo, who'd seen a lot of shit in his short lifetime and grown a little rough around the edges, this was just something he had to deal with. But to Hux, who'd grown up with old money and lived a cushy life, it was nothing to be taken lightly.

"They'd better care, you deserve to feel safe."

Oh, Mr. Hux, Kylo thought to himself, exhaling deeply. That was just not how it worked at all. "Thank you, Mr. Hux. I'll involve the police if I feel I need to."

As if someone was listening to their conversation - no one was, the timing was just uncanny, the brunette received another text.

'but u would be such a good one.'

It made him shudder with disgust and he didn't entertain it with an answer. He was tired of fighting this alone.

"The nature of the stalking, or whatever you call it... it's very disrespectful." Hux added. He'd just never encountered such a thing.

Again, Kylo came from a different world, he'd grown up getting hollered at every time he stepped outside, been thrown around and shouted at by his ex and other men he'd had the displeasure of getting involved with. This wasn't all too different.

"Yeah, I guess it is. I'll go to the cops." It may have been something he said just to be complacent with the offered advice in order to make him stop worrying, but he meant it. Hux was so much kinder than anyone he'd ever met.

Despite his unconditional respect for authority, part of the ginger knew that probably wouldn't solve everything. "Good. I'll come with you." He wasn't politely requesting position to accompany Kylo. He was telling him.

Never before had Kylo felt more protected. "Thank you, Mr. Hux, I would really appreciate that, it helps a lot." He was on the verge of grateful tears.

Hux heard the quivering in Kylo's voice and knew the poor thing had to be lonely. "Of course, darling. I know we've just met, but I've got you, I promise."

"Th-Thank you." Kylo sniffled. Don't get emotional, he told himself. Not now and not later. It would scare off a good intentioned man and then he might have to go as far as switching Eva to another class, or another school. And that was overthinking. Classic.

"Don't thank me, honey, it's a matter of honor. Now, as long as you're safe, I think it's time you got some sleep, right darling?"

That tone he was using, that firm, loving 'Daddy' voice, it made Kylo melt and he had to wonder if it was intentional.

"Yes Mr. Hux, you're right." He practically cooed. "I could use some rest, we've all had a big day. Goodnight, Mr. Hux."

"Goodnight, Kylo, dear."

As Kylo set down his phone and curled up on the couch, far too exhausted to bother shuffling over to the bedroom, the only thing that calmed his mind was Mr. Hux. That man would make a great father.

* * *

 

The next morning, Eva awoke all by herself, before her mother's alarm had a chance to go off, and poked her head into his bedroom to see no trace of him.

"Mama?" She chirped. Though she was small, the walls were thin and Kylo could hear her little feet padding around.

"I'm on the couch, baby." He called with a yawn, still dead tired after a good nine hours of sleep, not at all as refreshed as she was.

"You have to wake up, Mama, it's time to go to school!" Eva playfully tugged on the blanket, as Kylo slowly sat up. Someone of his height should not sleep on a sofa, he reminded himself.

Rolling his sore shoulders and stretching his strong arms out, he nodded. "I know, princess. I'm glad you're so excited about school." He had something to look forward to today as well. He hoped he'd run into Mr. Hux this morning at drop off, and if not, then later at pick up. "Now let's have some breakfast, okay?"

They were running low on groceries, and Kylo wouldn't get paid again until the end of the week. Scouring the cabinets and the fridge with the light gone out, he figured he could make chocolate chip pancakes and send her to school with last night's leftovers. Maybe someone at work today would be nice enough to spring for lunch for everybody.

As he made the batter, he let his daughter stand on a chair and stir in the chocolate chips. He thought about how these were the little moments you'd want to capture. If only there were someone around to snap a photo for an everlasting memory.

* * *

 

The walk to school was no different than yesterday, though it was a bit chilly and he'd made sure to bundle Eva up despite her initial protests concerning mittens. Eventually she complied, he'd raised a well mannered child and knew she was smart enough to understand that she just had to wear them when it was cold.

"How come we have to walk, Mama?" It wasn't a complaint - she was just as happy on foot, but a genuine question. During this time of year she mostly observed people in cars.

Still, Kylo felt awful. It was his responsibility to provide everything his baby needed, and life has made it so difficult on him. Children didn't have a concept of money, at least they shouldn't, but Eva couldn't possibly remain blissfully unaware that her situation was different. She may have already figured it out.

"Mama doesn't have a car right now, he's trying really hard to get one before it gets too cold out. It'll be our Christmas present to ourselves, okay?" He assured. Instead of making the girl walk, since she'd need that energy for running around the playground, Kylo lifted her up and carried her.

"I remember when you were a baby." He mused as he stood waiting for the walk sign. "You were such a sweet little baby. You'll never not be my baby, I just remember how tiny you used to be, and I even remember when you were in my belly." It was melancholy to reminisce. Things weren't perfect back then, but they were a hell of a lot better.

Noticing the change in her mother's face, Eva put a little hand on his cheek in an attempt to pick up his mood. What was he sad about? Not having a car? Her, not being a tiny baby anymore? Or was he just sad? There didn't always have to be a reason. "Don't cry, Mama." She'd seen him break down before, and he wasn't proud of it. "Maybe I can have a little sister or little brother to play with. A lot of my friends at school have sisters and brothers." She suggested.

Kylo stifled a scoffing laugh with a smile. If only it were that easy to create a sibling for her out of thin air. How on earth and in heaven was he supposed to respond to that? "Sweetie, I would really love that. But a new baby needs a Mama and a Daddy." If she could find a Daddy for that new sibling, then her wish would be granted.

Slightly disappointed, Eva nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, but not for long. She all but hopped out of her mother's arms the minute they reached their destination.

* * *

 

Hux would be fibbing if he said he hadn't been up all night fretting over Kylo and his frightening situation, thinking up what measures he could possibly take to protect him and Eva. They'd just met and already he was desperately wanting to take care of the young mother, protective, even.

After all but four hours of sleep, the redhead was so frazzled that is took twice the amount of strong coffee to wake him up and make him halfway presentable to the public. He couldn't be late, no, that was downright unacceptable in this line of work, he was responsible for educating the youth! He had to force himself. Even before his teaching career, Hux was used to putting on a face for the outside world, faking a collected demeanor in any and all environments.

He was pretty good at it, seeing as he showed up on time just like he had every day for the entirety of his 34 years. Never slip up, he told himself. Anything less than perfection was failure.

And how lucky should he be that the very image of perfection - in his eyes and in those of others, was right there in front of him, same as yesterday, standing before his desk this time. Kylo had arrived to drop Eva off just a smidge early, leaving them a good few minutes to chat. The girl refused to leave her mother's arms before school officially started, though, giving him no choice but to keep things as unspecified as possible.

"Good morning, darling, how are you?" He greeted, giving Kylo a soft, almost sympathetic smile as if he'd just heard some bad news.

"We're doing okay, I'm just… I feel harassed, mostly. Not scared." The brunette was patting Eva's back to distract her while he conversed on some rather adult topics. Frankly, he thought Hux was exaggerating when he told him to go to the police, though maybe he'd been desensitized, defending himself for too long. Maybe they were both right in their own respects, from their own perspectives.

Knitting his brows together, Hux found himself at a loss for how to approach this respectfully. "Why don't you take a seat, love. School hours aren't for another..." He glanced down at his Tissot watch. "Ten minutes."

Kylo silently gestured towards his daughter as if to imply, 'with her here?'. He didn't want to scare the poor girl, who worried far too much for her age in the first place.

"Eva, honey, can you be a good girl for me and go play while I talk to Mr. Hux?" He murmured, to which she shook her head in protest and hugged her mother tighter. The man sighed and stared down at the floor.

"I never should have told you." This was all a mistake, a messy situation he never should have involved anyone else in.

Hux was glad he knew, Lord knows what could have happened if he weren't here to intervene? "It's a bit too late for that now, darling. If you don't feel comfortable discussing it here and now, I can arrange for Eva to attend the after school program while we go to the station."

"That's just not how it works, okay? I mean, I know you're just trying to help, Mr. Hux. But do you know what they're going to do? They're going to say unless I have proof that this guy is doing something illegal, there's nothing I can do."

"Harassment is itself illegal!" Hux insisted, his concern manifesting as frustration. It was obvious he'd grown up rather sheltered, and problems just went away with the snap of a finger.

Nervously rocking Eva on his knee, Kylo gently covered her little ears with his big hands to shield her from hearing such terrible things. "They don't care, alright? I don't trust cops. They didn't care when my ex went missing, turns out he just walked out on me and our daughter. And there's nothing they can do to bring him back to protect me." So much for not opening up to strangers.

Hux had never seen more of a mess of a human being. Oddly enough, it wasn't a complete turn off. No, he was kind and educated enough to understand that Kylo needed compassion more than anything else, that his weakness was warranted and not something to be frightened of. The man in front of him, though so tall and built, was such a fragile, delicate creature, deserving of love and defense.

"Oh, sweetheart." He began in a sympathetic tone, restraining himself from reaching out to touch Kylo, to feel him physically and offer comfort. "I had no idea, I'm so sorry. I..." He would say he wished he could help with that. But he knew he could. Slowly.

Kylo had been reduced to tears, sobbing softly with Eva curled up in his lap. He scolded himself for getting overly emotional and personal the minute someone offered him an ear. It had just been so long, and Hux was so sweet. "I'm so sorry." He choked out, pathetically wiping his years on his sleeve. "It's just been really hard."

Offering the young mother a tissue from the box on his desk, Hux frowned. "There's no need to apologize, Kylo. I can only imagine."

School was starting soon, and he hadn't the power to delay it if even for a split second. His students would be arriving any minute now.

"Listen, darling." The redheaded man stood from his desk, as Kylo shifted Eva onto her feet. "Let me take you out for tea this afternoon. The two of you, or you alone if you'd prefer. And we'll have a chat. Alright?"

The brunette nodded shyly as he dried his flushed face. He could only hope Mr. Hux had taken a liking to him in a similar way, not that he just saw him and his little girl as some sort of charity case. "Alright." He agreed, crouching down to wrap his arms around Eva in a hug as they parted ways.

"Bye baby. Have fun today. Mama's so proud of you. I love you." He sniffled, hugging her a little tighter before quickly dismissing himself and avoiding any further awkward contact with his daughter's teacher.

* * *

And as her mother departed, just before her fellow pupils joined her, Eva looked up to Mr. Hux and tugged on his sleeve.

"Why is Mama sad?" She questioned, and those puppy dog eyes could shattered Hux's heart into a million pieces. She was too smart for her own good, and incredibly strong. 

"He'll be okay, love. He just needs our help. Can you help me, so that Mama isn't sad any longer? Will you help me with that?"

An unsure, yet somehow eager little nod came in response, and Eva managed a tiny smile.


	4. Chapter 4

"He's just a really sweet guy and I don't want to like, come on too strong, you know?" Kylo hesitated, gazing out the window of the passenger seat.

Rey simply nodded her head and let Kylo vent as she drove, giving a little hum in agreement. Listening was the least she could do for him.

"He already knows about our home life. Most of it. And there's this bullshit on top of it. I feel like he just sees me as a charity case or something." He continued, though bit his lip to keep from rambling.

"And you like that?" She asked as she made a sharp left turn, keeping her eyes on the road and her ears open to Kylo. She was, apparently, one of his only trusted friends.

The young mother was genuinely conflicted with the way his daughter's teacher spoke to him as if he were a kicked puppy. If he had to be honest, he was far too desperate to mind, and even if Hux was patronizing, he wanted to help.

With a sigh, he shrugged. "I mean, I don't think that's his intention. We're just super different. He's like, really posh. I think he's pretty well off."

"Public school teachers usually aren't, Kylo." Rey retorted.

"I know, I mean like family money." Kylo added. He had somewhat of a Cinderella fantasy. "I dunno, he just gives off that vibe. I think he wants to help but he doesn't know how to actually he helpful."

"Yeah. I'm sure he means well. I'd just be careful, don't let him take advantage of you. But if he's a good man, if he really likes you, and of course he does, he won't care if you let your true colors show." Pulling up to Eva's school, Rey parked in the little lot and followed Kylo to the pickup area. Perhaps she'd catch a glimpse of the man he was fawning over while she retrieved her Goddaughter for the afternoon.

* * *

 

The moment he saw Eva running towards him, bright eyed as always, Kylo opened his arms and lifted her up.

"Hey princess, how was school today?" He asked in his sweetest voice.

"Fun! I got to play in the sand."

"Wow, that is fun, but now Rey will have to clean the sand out of your shoes." He laughed, which caused Eva to giggle as he set her down and Rey then took her hand.

"Looks like you're coming with me, girly." She smiled, and Eva began to cheer. On the rare occasion that her mother couldn't be there, for whatever reason, Rey was there to babysit. Maybe take her to do something fun that Kylo might not be able to too often.

"Bye baby. Mama will see you later, okay? Be good for Rey."

As he watched the other two go off, Kylo leaned against the building, waiting for Hux. It would turn out the ginger was already there, standing in the doorway, just simply admiring the younger man.

When a few minutes went by and the brunette failed to realize his presence, Hux approached him just a tad closer. Every single last one of his pupils and their parents had since departed. "Good afternoon, Miss. How may I help you?" He asked, teasingly, in that charming, crisp voice of his.

The younger man blushed darkly, hiding his face. Miss? If that was how Hux wanted to think of him, he'd go with it.

"Oh, I'm just waiting to meet with my little one's teacher. He's quite the gentleman, Mr. Hux. Do you know him?" Kylo quipped right back, turning to the ginger once his flushed cheeks had returned to normal.

"If he's worth your time, I'm sure he's a lucky man." In a playful, somewhat old fashioned gesture, he took Kylo by the hand and pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles. Sure, it was more forward than was expected, but he had to make his intentions clear.

Kylo hadn't felt this wooed in, well, ever. As far as he was concerned, guys like Hux only existed on screens. With all the pet names and the chivalry, he had to pinch himself.

"Is that so?" He cooed. Like everyone else before, Hux was only attracted to him for his appearance, right? He couldn't imagine why else anyone would spend time with him. Sure, on the outside he looked nice. That he knew. Pretty face, long legs, a stunning body that had complete strangers doing double takes. But he was insufferable. Worthless. A miserable, good for nothing excuse for a human. That's why he couldn't keep a man. At least that's how he thought of himself after everything that had happened to him.

Nearly compelled to embrace Kylo then and there, the schoolteacher instead took him by the arm. "Indeed. I must say I'm jealous of him." He answered, leading the other to his car, where suspicions could be confirmed. The BMW was lovely, if not just a tad flashy for a kindergarten teacher, and as the passenger seat door was held open, Kylo could have fainted. He'd spent plenty time in someone else's car today. But Rey drove a Ford Focus.

"Thank you, Sir." Kylo was unsure if they were putting on airs speaking like this, simply playing a game, but he went along with it.

"My pleasure, darling." Hux wasn't playing. He even went so far as to shut the door for the younger man, taking his seat beside him momentarily.

A brief pause, and the redhead turned to the other, feeling awkward all of a sudden. This wasn't a date, he reminded himself. Not yet. His first priority was to help him maintain safety. "Anywhere in particular you'd like to go, Kylo?" He inquired.

Once again, Kylo simply shrugged. "Somewhere we can just talk." He was familiar with several of the local coffee houses, and wasn't picky. But he was starving, having lied to Rey about eating earlier so she wouldn't worry about him.

As Hux pulled out of the nearly empty lot, he noticed he wasn't the only one who had gone all shy out of the blue. Rather than conversating, Kylo was staring out into the afternoon as it had just begun to rain.

"What's the matter, dear? Tired?" He didn't want to pry, he hardly knew him. Yet it was concerning.

The young mother only nodded, squeezing his eyes shut as his stomach twisted. Coffee, or even tea would only make the hunger pangs worse.

"We'll get something to perk you up. Long day?"

"No, just the usual. I'm working for a, um, museum, right now. Writing some promotional content for new exhibits."

"That sounds interesting." Hux replied, genuinely engaged in what Kylo had to say.

"It would be if I had any idea what I was talking about." He chuckled and almost let himself rest his head on the man's shoulder, though the sensation of the car stopping woke him up.

Hux parked across the street from a cozy little cafe, a surprisingly unpretentious pick that he'd visited perhaps twice before. Of course, he held the door open for Kylo, just as he'd so politely done before, and the taller of the two instantly claimed the most comfortable seat in the place as his own. He'd nearly forgot why he was here. To further discuss the unpleasantness they'd been going on about since yesterday.

* * *

 

"How do you take it, love?" Hux called from the line, requesting Kylo's attention.

"Hmm?" He murmured, already starting to feel hazy again from not eating all day.

"Your coffee."

"Oh. Black, with sugar."

The ginger wasn't oblivious. He could tell something was wrong, Kylo's stomach was growling, the poor thing. So he ordered him a muffin and a bagel, watching him light up as he placed it on the table.

The brunette didn't touch his drink, going right for the carbohydrate rich pastries that Hux had so kindly brought him. "Thank you, Mr. Hux." He tried not to make it obvious just how grateful he was for the food, though he could have cried.

The scene in front of him would have been sweet if it weren't so sad. Kylo shouldn't be struggling like this. No one should, and though he couldn't say he related at all, it touched him. "You're very welcome, dear. I hope you're taking as good care of yourself as you do Eva."

Feeding him, and complementing his mothering? Now he truly was on the verge of tears. "It's not easy." Which brought them to their initial topic of conversation. Though times were tough, he'd never consider giving in.

"I know. I know you work so hard. I know you're having a rough time with all this... harassment."

Shoving the other half of the poppy seed bagel past his lips, the younger man glanced up at Hux, looking like a deer in the headlights with his big brown eyes.

"I'm just going to have to ignore it." He murmured.

"But Kylo, that's not safe. You have to put a stop to it."

He couldn't argue with someone who put food in his belly, not only that but watched him scarf it down embarrassingly fast.

"I have an acquaintance who's on the force." He added, sipping his tea with cream and sugar. "A detective. It's not impossible to trace a location from a phone number."

Nodding, Kylo listened carefully. He had a vague idea of where this guy could be found, it wasn't as if he had no information. "I know where he is. Sometimes. And his name." He went by Snoke, and he was the most notorious pimp in the area, with ties to the mob and to arms dealers, not only sex trafficking.

The redhead's eyebrows furrowed in an expression somewhere between concern and confusion. "Well, that's half of it right there. If you don't mind, I'd like to tip her off. You can, if you'd rather. But you have information about this, er, fellow's identity, anything at all, you need to tell her. Think of all the others you could be helping. Saving lives, even!"

"Is she your girlfriend?" About half a second after he opened his mouth, Kylo mentally slapped himself for asking such a stupid question of someone who was only trying to help him. It came out as a taunt, not poor intentioned, just invasive.

Hux's face twisted into a frown once again. That's the first place Kylo's mind went to upon mention of his detective friend, who just so happened to be a woman? Really? "No. Childhood friend. And I don't have a girlfriend. Why would I be having tea with a beautiful young man if I had a girlfriend?"

Kylo would be lying if he said it wasn't to quell his own insecurity, to reassure him that Hux was in fact interested in him, and maybe to fish for compliments.

"So you think I'm beautiful?" He smirked, silently adding 'get in line'.

"I apologize, Kylo. That was inappropriate of me. Anyway, she can help. That's why I told you to go to them in the first place. And you thought I didn't know what I was talking about."

The brunette chuckled and continued staring directly at the schoolteacher in a slightly intimidating manner. "Okay. I'll let you help me. After all, I'm just some poor little helpless thing, caught up on the wrong side of the track. I'm a mess." He cooed. That was a fantasy for some men. Especially the older, married ones who'd been known to cheat with him. No one recently. He was trying to be a good Mama.

Hux blushed darkly, shaking his head. He had just said all the wrong things today, hadn't he? He should have maintained some semblance of professionalism, now he was in far too deep in the personal life of his student's mother. He was a kindergarten teacher, damnit!

"No, no. That's not how I think of you at all, Kylo." He sighed as he placed his empty cup down. "I'm just offering a hand. I'd do it for anyone else in the same position."

Position, he said? Kylo had the same cocky expression while he listened to Hux try and justify his behavior. It didn't matter. If he was a charity case, so be it.

"I appreciate your help, Mr. Hux. I don't know what it is you want from me, but you're being so good to me. So kind." His voice was nearly a purr.

He could have rolled his eyes. Kylo knew very well what he wanted, after the hand kissing, the holding of doors, the pet names. He had to. "I only want you and Eva to be safe and protected."

God knows it had been too long since he felt protected. "Aw, you're sweet. I love a protective man. My ex used to say he would kill for me if he had to." Was he bragging, or wistfully reminiscing?

"He'd call me 'pretty Mami', talk about how he was going to protect me and our babies until the end of time. We were going to have so many babies. He loved when I was pregnant. But, uh, we didn't. He's gone." He ended with a sigh, eyes now glued to the table. Oversharing, for the millionth time.

Hearing Kylo speak tugged at Hux's heartstrings. He would do anything to have a relationship like that, and unlike Eva's father, he'd mean it when he said such things.

"You don't deserve to be lied to like that." He replied, not sure how else to respond appropriately. What the hell kind of person would leave Kylo? He was perfection walking, and would look hot as fuck with a big round belly. He pictured it for a moment, shoving the image to the back of his mind and keeping it there.

"Life is rarely what you deserve." Kylo interjected, sounding a special kind of exhausted. He had faith in some controlling force in the universe, though trust in humanity wasn't the strongest.

'But what if I could give you a life you deserve?' Hux thought, desperately wanting to just reach out, hold Kylo tight and never let him go. He was head over heels, undoubtedly.

"That's true. But, we aren't powerless. How I believe it, we just need to stand by each other in our times of need. And if you'd let me, I'd like nothing more than to stand by you, Kylo." It was perhaps a nicer way of staying 'Fix you'.

Taking a bite out of the sugar coated muffin, the young mother placed it down, and he blinked once, eyes wide. He supposed it was time to let himself be vulnerable. Yet, he had no patience for games. Not after what he'd been through.

"Are you serious?"

A simple nod came in response.

"How serious are you, Mr. Hux?" He didn't mean to come off harsh or demanding. His tone was understandable coming from someone who had been hurt so badly. And Hux had no problem being mature and honest. He wasn't getting any younger, he'd wanted something like this for so long.

"I want to take care of you, Kylo. Of you and Eva."

"You hardly know me."

"Can't I take a chance, darling?"

Truth be told, that was all he ever wanted. To be protected and taken care of, kept safe by a handsome, sweet man like Hux. The offer was right here in front of him, clear as day. So of course it seemed to good to be real.

With a deep, shaky breath, Kylo wiped away the single tear that threatened to roll down his cheek, showing his desperation. Rey was right all along. Emotions scared people off. Most people. But for the right guy, they wouldn't. "Please."


End file.
